


All for Gold, Kisses for One

by Rosalynn



Category: All for One - Takarazuka Revue, Takarazuka Revue Musicals
Genre: M/M, Pirate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosalynn/pseuds/Rosalynn
Summary: Master sword-fighter Bernardo of The Cardinal realises his attraction to D’Artagnan of the competing pirate crew of The Sun Queen might be more than just rivalry. When his feelings are reciprocated, Bernardo tries to set aside his thoughts and continue living to his uncle's wishes. But when he gets abducted by The Sun Queen's crew, his feelings and loyalty are tested.Based on the Takarazuka Revue's musical 'All for One - D'Artagnan and the Sun King', about Dumas' famous musketeers, but instead set in an alternate universe where everyone is a pirate.
Relationships: d'Artagnan/Bernardo
Comments: 34
Kudos: 10





	1. Rivalry or love

**Author's Note:**

> What started as a fun, casual conversation about if All for One were set in an alternate universe where everyone is a pirate ended in a 42 pages fic. Although it's not perfect, I'm actually really happy with how it turned out, but never dared to post it before until now. Please be kind. :')

Bernardo stands on the foredeck of the ship, looking out over the vast ocean. The blue sky and blue ocean stretch out before him, only interrupted by a single ship glistening in the sun. Stuck on a sandbank, The Sun Queen has never been such an easy target before. Bernardo smiles. In only mere minutes their ship, The Cardinal, will be side by side and he and his crew will once again face their most irritating enemies: the crew of pirate queen Louis.

Louis is the richest pirate of the seven seas and she likes to show it off. She is always dressed in head to toe gold. She even has golden hair and sits on a throne made of gold. No one knows where she keeps her other riches hidden and Bernardo’s uncle, and captain, is eager to find out.

Louis’ crew however is very different from her. For some ridiculous reason they all wear denim. Head to toe denim. They take pride in their uniformity even!  
Most of Louis’ crew members are common pirates, not much to report home about, except for a few. 

There is Athos, Louis’ quartermaster and also surgeon of The Sun Queen. He is a calm man and why in God’s name someone like him would wear full denim is beyond Bernardo. There is Aramis, a former priest gone rogue and ladies’ man (self-proclaimed, but Bernardo has never seen him with a woman before). There is Porthos, a man who looks no older than fifteen at most, but who could single-handedly gulp down a ship’s entire stock of alcohol if his captain would let him.  
And there is the most insufferable of all: D’Artagnan, Louis’ sailing master. He is the kind of man Bernardo hates the most. Hard to read, confident and always with an annoying grin on his face. Although he spends almost his entire life on the sea, he still manages to smell of the earth and sun.

Bernardo adjusts his eyepatch. He always felt that a pirate needed to miss at least one body part, but of course he is too good of a fighter to lose any. So, one day he decided to start wearing an eyepatch. It doesn’t influence his sword fighting at all and it makes him look fiercer as well. Whenever he is about to slay an enemy, he lifts his eyepatch to show his working eye, so that his enemy, in his last seconds, realises he has been so easily beaten Bernardo doesn’t even need both his eyes. No one has seen Bernardo’s right eye and lived to tell the tale.

D’Artagnan is also known to be an excellent swordsman, whose skills are only rivalled by Bernardo’s. That annoys Bernardo even more. How dare people compare the two of them!? Does D’Artagnan wear an eyepatch? No, he does not.

‘Bernardo, come down from there!’ his uncle yells from the main deck. Everyone gathers around their captain, Bernardo siding next to him.

‘We have been presented with an amazing opportunity,’ Mazarin shouts so every pirate can hear him. ‘Louis’ ship will be stuck for at least another hour, so make use of that time! No matter the costs, I want to get my hands on the map that leads us to her treasures! If we find it, we’ll be swimming in gold for the rest of our lives!’

The pirates shout enthusiastically. Even though Mazarin has made this exact same speech countless times before, the dream of actually swimming in gold still rouses the men’s spirits.

Bernardo steps forward. ‘But remember, D’Artagnan is mine!’ he yells. His statement is met with a grumbling. He has made this exact same statement countless times before as well.

‘Captain, we’ve reached The Sun Queen!’ Robert screams down from the crow’s nest.

The pirate crew prepares for boarding and soon a big fight ensues. Bernardo enters The Sun Queen, ready to face that insufferable man. Mazarin never fights himself, so Bernardo has the lead. Everywhere men clad in denim fight Bernardo’s pirates, but one man somehow still manages to stand out. Bernardo approaches him.

‘Oh my, D’Artagnan!’ he shouts at his back. ‘It seems we meet again!’

D’Artagnan turns to face him, smirking his idiot smirk. ‘Bernardo! I was wondering when our next meeting would take place.’

He draws his rapier and Bernardo copies his motion. Soon they are immersed in a fierce fight, going all over the ship. Louis’ pirates and Bernardo’s alike make room for them, not wanting to interfere in their battle. Both D’Artagnan and Bernardo try to make use of the ships assets to get the upper hand, but their skills are equally matched. Before they realize it, they have ended up in Louis’ hut, still only having eyes for each other. Bernardo lashes out and at last slams D’Artagnan’s sword out of his hand, forcing him back against the wall. Bernardo presses his sword against D’Artagnan’s throat and yet the man is still smirking.

‘Got you!’ Bernardo hisses.

‘You got me,’ D’Artagnan says back, raising his hands in defeat. ‘What will you do with me now?’

Bernardo stares into the man’s eyes, considering what to do. Before he knows it, he lowers his sword, closes his eyes and kisses D’Artagnan on the lips. His cheeks are burning.

Suddenly Bernardo pulls back, eyes popping, looking at D’Artagnan in shock. What has he just done..? But D’Artagnan doesn’t seem surprised in the least somehow. Instead, he grabs Bernardo by his shoulders, spins him around against the wall and continues their passionate kiss. Bernardo’s arms fall to his sides, while D’Artagnan’s run over his shoulder and through his hair.

Suddenly, the door to the hut opens and the clamouring of swords outside gets stronger. Footsteps approach and someone yells ‘D’Artagnan!?’

D’Artagnan pulls back and snatches Bernardo’s sword out of his hand, firmly pressing it against his throat and slamming his other hand against the wall next to Bernardo’s head, right as one of his own crew members comes running around the corner.

‘I caught their quartermaster,’ he says to his comrade, without looking away from Bernardo. ‘Go and fetch the captain.’

The boy runs away to fetch Louis, leaving the two of them alone again. Bernardo’s eyes are popping.

‘You son of a…’ he hisses, but then D’Artagnan gives him one more kiss, lowers his sword and steps back. He nods at the door.

Bernardo stares at him in disbelief. Outside someone of his own crew yells ‘Retreat!’ After one more look at D’Artagnan Bernardo makes a run for it, leaving the hut and crossing the deck.

‘Get him!’ he hears Louis screaming behind him, but he jumps off the boat and back onto his own, just as The Sun Queen is pried loose from the sandbank. The two ships split up. Bernardo looks back over his shoulder, catching D’Artagnan’s gaze from the other ship. Louis is shouting at him, but the man is just smirking.

That night, while the rest of The Cardinal’s crew is fast asleep, Bernardo is tossing and turning. His uncle’s disappointed preaching ringing in his ears, he touches his lips with his fingers, still feeling the burning sensation D’Artagnan left behind, not knowing D’Artagnan, miles away on board of The Sun Queen, is doing the same.


	2. The island of Loches

A few days later The Cardinal approaches an island. After their loss against Louis’ men Mazarin’s pirates feel slightly disheartened, so to brighten up their spirits Mazarin has ordered to go to the heart of the pirate world: the island of Loches.

Regarded as neutral territory, pirates from all over the world gather there to trade, drink and find their spirit again in one of the many brothels. Killing is not allowed and would be highly dishonourable, but fights regularly break out in a tavern or two. It’s all in good fun though. The feuds of the sea do not exist on the island of Loches.

Bernardo and his men enter the town. Despite their repeated efforts to make him tag along, The Cardinal’s crew members head for the brothels without Bernardo. Instead, he heads for his favourite tavern. It’s crowded inside, but as soon as he opens the door, the place goes quiet, except for some soft whispering. Bernardo has a reputation after all and no one wishes to be on the receiving end of his wrath.

He heads for the bar. The men sitting there all scramble to their feet to make room for him. All except for one. A man dressed in head to toe denim sits with his back to him, not making a move. Bernardo stops behind him and the bar goes completely silent.

‘Oh my, D’Artagnan,’ Bernardo exclaims loudly, so that everyone can hear the contempt in his voice.

Finally, D’Artagnan looks over his shoulder and looks Bernardo up and down with that annoying smirk.

‘Bernardo,’ he answers plainly. All the men are holding their breath. Everyone knows the crews of The Cardinal and The Sun Queen hate each other. The feuds of the sea do not exist on the island of Loches... except for this one.

Bernardo stares back at D’Artagnan. Finally, he decides to sit next to him. Everyone breathes a sigh of relief and the tavern goes rowdy again, drowning out the conversation between the two men.

‘I didn’t expect to see you here,’ Bernardo says, looking at the man from the corner of his eye. ‘Don’t you have some treasures to find?’

D’Artagnan finishes his massive bell of disgusting beer. ‘No, we were too busy fighting off mediocre pirates like yourselves.’

Bernardo’s eye twitches, but he says nothing.

‘Louis is in town for business,’ D’Artagnan continues, putting a silver coin on the bar to pay for his drink. ‘So the men are having some fun while she’s at it.’ He gets up from his seat.

‘And you?’ Bernardo asks. ‘Are you going to have some fun as well in one of the whore houses? With a woman?’ He spat out that last word a bit too strongly.

‘I’m not in the mood. I’m heading for bed.’ D’Artagnan gives Bernardo a meaningful look. ‘I rented a room upstairs. So if you want...’

Bernardo’s eyes nearly pop out now. He opens his mouth to say something, but closes it again as no words come out. D’Artagnan smirks at him. He puts his hand in his denim pocket, pulls out a few gold coins and throws them onto the floor of the tavern, as far away from the two of them as he can. Immediately responding to the sound of gold hitting the floor, the greedy bar guests scramble to get their hands on the coins. No one is paying attention to D’Artagnan and Bernardo anymore.

D’Artagnan grabs Bernardo’s hand and pulls him up the stairs, without anyone seeing them. Bernardo lets him.

As soon as they have entered the room, D’Artagnan locks the door and turns to Bernardo, who is still in shock.

‘What the hell do you think you’re…’ he starts, but D’Artagnan grabs him by the shoulders like he did before and presses him against the wall, kissing him. Bernardo grabs D’Artagnan’s collar and pulls him away.

‘I thought you might want to continue our previous meeting,’ D’Artagnan says. ‘You know, when we were so _rudely_ interrupted.’ He stares into Bernardo’s eyes. ‘But perhaps I misread you..?’ 

Bernardo spins D’Artagnan around and slams him against the wall, making D’Artagnan shut up by continuing their previous action passionately.

D’Artagnan pulls off Bernardo’s jacket in a swift movement. Bernardo wants to do the same, but D’Artagnan is faster and wraps his arms around Bernardo’s slim waist, lifting him up and onto the bed.

D’Artagnan sits down on Bernardo’s legs, takes off his own jacket and carefully unbuttons the upper part of Bernardo’s shirt. Bernardo sighs as D’Artagnan kisses his neck and runs his hand through Bernardo’s hair. Then, he accidentally hooks his finger under Bernardo’s eyepatch string, pulling it away.

D’Artagnan sits up. ‘You _do_ have a right eye!’

‘Kiss me again or you too won’t live to tell the tale,’ Bernardo hisses

D’Artagnan smirks.


	3. The two-headed eagle pendant

The early morning light is shining through the ripped curtains hanging in front of the window as Bernardo puts his clothes back on. He needs to return to The Cardinal soon or his uncle will ask questions about his nightly whereabouts. He has never been away for a whole night like this. But first he needs to do something.

He puts on his shirt as he hears D’Artagnan sighing behind him. He turns to face the man, lying in his bed, his hair slightly messy but with the same annoying smirk, the traces of sleep still in his eyes.

‘Leaving already?’ he asks. Bernardo nods.

‘I was hoping you would stay a little longer…’ D’Artagnan says, stretching his hand out to Bernardo. Bernardo closes the last buttons of his shirt.

‘I have more to do than please you,’ he says, but he takes D’Artagnan’s hand and the man pulls him back onto the bed, next to him. He kisses Bernardo on the lips and Bernardo loses himself for a moment. He grabs D’Artagnan’s hands with his and pushes them above his head. Their kiss is interrupted by a metallic click.

Bernardo pulls back and D’Artagnan looks up at his hands. His wrists are caught in metal handcuffs and chained to the bed post.

‘What the..?’ D’Artagnan exclaims. Bernardo climbs off the bed and puts his jacket on. 

‘Got you,’ he says.

‘You got me,’ D’Artagnan says back. ‘What will you do with me now?’

Bernardo grabs his eyepatch and straps it on. ‘As I said, I have more to do than please you. I have business elsewhere.’

‘Are you going to leave me like this?’ D’Artagnan asks.

Bernardo faces him. ‘I can’t have you coming after me. Besides, weren’t you planning to do the same thing? These are yours, I found them in your jacket.’ He walks over to D’Artagnan’s jacket hanging over the back of a chair. He slips his hand into the pockets and puts the money he finds into his own.

‘Like a true pirate,’ D’Artagnan laughs. ‘Looks like I spent my night with a whore after all.’

Bernardo shoots him a dirty look. He walks up to the bed and sits down on D’Artagnan’s sheet-covered legs. D’Artagnan looks up at him, a little too pleased for Bernardo’s taste. He leans over the man as if he were to kiss him again, but instead he rips a piece of cloth from the sheets and ties it over D’Artagnan’s mouth. D’Artagnan lets out a surprised cry. Bernardo is the one smirking this time.

‘I look forward to our next meeting, D’Artagnan,’ he whispers. He dangles the key of the handcuffs in front of D’Artagnan’s eyes and places it on the bed stand, out of reach. Bernardo gets up, puts his hat back on and exits the room, leaving D’Artagnan behind.

\----------

Bernardo hurries to the other end of the island. He had seen no sign of The Sun Queen on their way in, so the ship must be docked at the west harbour. His own logical thinking surprises him a bit, especially when he sees he’s right.

Louis’ ridiculously opulent ship is docked on the far end, a perfect location really. Bernardo sneaks up to it, hiding whenever he can, but the docks are pretty much deserted. Either people are still asleep or still busy in town.

Bernardo walks up the gangway and scans the deck for any guards, but The Sun Queen is deserted as well. Bernardo heads for the captain’s hut and closes the door behind him. Last time he was here he was not alone. His eyes shoot at the wall where he had his first kiss. He shakes his head to get rid of the image. He needs to focus.

Bernardo starts going through every possible drawer and cabinet he can find to locate Louis’ secret map, but to no avail. Bernardo realises that if Louis has anything to hide she probably wouldn’t have left the ship unguarded. Either she hid the map somewhere else or she carries it with her at all times.

Right when Bernardo decides his mission has failed, he hears approaching footsteps. He looks around for a hiding place and finds one behind a thick, scarlet red and frankly ridiculous curtain. Louis’ taste is nothing like his own: black, black and black.

The door to the hut opens and judging by the number of footsteps, a small group of people comes in, but Louis is the one talking.

‘…did not expect such a thing from you, D’Artagnan!’ she yells. ‘Of all men in my crew to be robbed by a prostitute like that!’

‘She must have been a really beautiful woman to be able to trick our stoic D’Artagnan,’ Aramis’ sleek voice follows.

‘Anyway,’ Athos’ voice continues. ‘What have you discovered, captain?’

The voices come closer, but centre around the desk near Bernardo’s curtain. Louis sighs.

‘It took a bit of… persuasion, before Beaufort told me the location.’

‘Our captain rammed his head on the desk and then threatened to cut three of his fingers off!’ Porthos yells enthusiastically in his light voice. ‘You should have seen her! It was…’

Someone probably has given him a look, because Porthos’ voice dies out. 

‘Eventually he gave me this.’ Bernardo cannot see what Louis is showing her crew, but he doesn’t dare to look around the curtain.

‘It’s half of an eagle?’ D’Artagnan asks.

‘A two-headed eagle,’ Louis answers. ‘Apparently this necklace belonged to my mother before she split it in half and gave one piece each to my twin brother and me. Beaufort stole my piece, but I’ve got it back now. Hopefully Georges still possesses the other half and we can find him.’

‘Forgive me for this possibly uncalled for question, captain,’ Athos says. ‘But is it really necessary to find your brother? If you wish to leave your pirating life behind, you can name D’Artagnan the new captain. The men will listen to him.’

‘My family has been pirates for generations,’ Louis replies. ‘I cannot break that tradition just because I’m sick of being a pirate. If I find Georges I will make him the captain and the tradition continues.’

‘How can you be sick of being a pirate?’ Porthos chants. ‘It’s the best job in the world!’

‘For you maybe!’ Louis yells back. ‘I am tired of being surrounded by water, water, water! I want a house on steady land, a loving husband and some children. I’m tired of all these men trying to steal my gold.’ She stomps on the floor. ‘Athos, call back the men! We are heading for the island of Bigot. I will find Georges no matter what!’

‘Aye captain,’ the men reply and everyone leaves the room. Bernardo leaves his hiding place, opens the window and jumps into the ocean.


	4. Louis' twin brother

‘A twin brother?’ Mazarin repeats after Bernardo. Bernardo nods.

‘Apparently they were separated at birth. She wants to find him at all costs.’

Mazarin rubs his beard. ‘Interesting, very interesting. And where are they heading you say?’

‘The island of Bigot.’

‘Then let’s make sure we arrive there before them,’ Mazarin says, getting up from his chair.

‘Uncle?’ Bernardo asks.

‘If Louis is so desperate to find her brother, she’ll be willing to pay a hefty price for him,’ Mazarin says, facing his nephew. ‘Perhaps even a certain map we have been looking for for a long time.’

\----------

The Cardinal reaches the island of Bigot at the evening of the second day. It’s a small island, mainly inhabited by fishermen living in the small village. When The Cardinal docks, many inhabitants flood the port to try and sell their goods to its crew. Bernardo leaves the ship on his mission with Robert and Claude. A woman tries to sell them her homemade goods.

‘I don’t want your pastries,’ Bernardo yells at her. ‘But if you can tell me where I can find the young Georges I will give you a silver piece,’ he continues in a lower voice.

The woman’s eyes start sparkling and she points at a small house not far away. ‘He lives over there, sir.’

Bernardo hands her the money and gestures for Robert and Claude to follow him. They reach the house and walk around it to the back. Bernardo knocks on the back door, which opens not long after.

A young man with gold hair, the spitting image of Louis, stands in the doorway. He wears a necklace with half an eagle pendant hanging from it. Bernardo smiles. It’s almost too easy.

‘Are you Georges?’ he asks. Georges nods.

‘What can I do for you gentlemen?’ he asks, looking the three of them up and down with curiosity. Then his eyes widen. ‘You’re pirates, aren’t you?’

Bernardo unsheathes his sword. ‘That’s right.’ 

Georges jumps back and tries to close the door between them, but Claude slams his hand against it and pushes it further open. Bernardo enters the small house.

‘What do you want from me?’ Georges asks nervously, backing away further. His hand reaches for a rusty sword in the corner of the room, but Bernardo notices and taps the boy’s wrist with his sword as a warning.

‘You’re coming with us,’ Bernardo says. ‘Don’t worry, we’ll treat you well.’ He gestures with his head and Robert and Claude seize the young man’s arms. ‘If you cooperate, that is.’

‘Let go of me!’ Georges yells and struggles, clearly not planning to do so. Claude rolls his eyes and knees him in the stomach, causing the young man to collapse. Robert pulls a burlap sack over Georges’ head and they drag the boy to The Cardinal.

None of the island’s inhabitants dare go after them.


	5. The exchange

‘Louis has agreed to our demands,’ Mazarin says as Bernardo enters the room. ‘She must be outraged.’ Mazarin smiles at the thought.

‘Just like that?’ Bernardo asks, a little surprised.

‘She has no choice,’ Mazarin replies as he gets up from his chair. ‘We have her brother. I sent a drawing of the necklace he’s wearing along with our letter, so she knows it’s true.’ Mazarin walks up to the window and looks at the island of Loches, where they have returned to right after their mission.

‘They have agreed to the exchange of the map for the young Georges. Tonight they will send a single crew member to the top of the island’s highest hill, where you will meet him. You will also bring Georges with you.’

‘Bring Georges?’ Bernardo asks incredulously. ‘Uncle, isn’t that risky?’

‘If it were the real Georges, perhaps,’ Mazarin says, turning towards him. ‘Have one of the men wear his clothes. Then, if you put a sack over his head no one will know. After that, we will have the map without any losses and get rid of the boy. Now, go!’

Bernardo bows his head at his uncle and leaves the cabin. The plan sounds flawed somehow, but Bernardo doesn’t question it. His uncle isn’t the captain for nothing.

Bernardo heads for the prison cells below deck, at the back of the ship, where Georges sits huddled in a corner. As soon as he spots Bernardo, he stands up straight.

‘What do you want?’ he says, trying to appear tough, but his voice slightly breaks.

Bernardo halts in front of the steel bars and looks the young man up and down. His likeness to Louis is incredible. Finally, he throws a grey blanket at Georges.

‘Take off your clothes and cover yourself,’ Bernardo orders.

‘W-why?’

‘Just do as I say.’

Georges seems too frightened to protest and starts unbuttoning his shirt.

‘Could you at least look away?’ he asks.

Bernardo turns on his heels and waits with arms crossed while Georges follows his order. Finally, the young man passes the bundle of clothes through the bars. Bernardo takes them and faces Georges again, who has wrapped the rough blanket tightly around himself to make sure he’s fully covered. Then, Bernardo’s eyes shift to Georges’ neck.

‘Your necklace too.’

‘No, please,’ Georges says softly. He clutches the pendant. ‘This is the only thing I have left of my family…’

‘Do you want me to come and get it?’ Bernardo threatens. He holds out his hand. Georges swallows hard, takes the necklace off his neck and puts it into Bernardo’s hand reluctantly.

‘Can you at least tell me what you need it for?’ he asks, but Bernardo ignores the pleading in both his voice and eyes and walks away in silence.

\---------- 

Bernardo gathers Robert and Claude and one other crew member, who replaces his obvious pirate clothing with Georges’ simple, but clean attire. Together they head for the hill on the island of Loches, from where they will be able to see their opponent coming. Right when dusk starts falling, they meet Athos at the top of the hill.

‘I figured they would send you,’ Bernardo says to him as a matter of greeting.

‘I expected the same thing about you,’ Athos replies. ‘Good thing I was right. Now where is Georges?’

Bernardo steps to the side to reveal their prisoner. The necklace he is wearing glistens in the setting sun.

‘Where is the map?’ Bernardo asks. Athos slowly lowers his hand to the hilt of his rapier.

‘That’s not the real Georges, is it?’ he asks, unsheathing his sword. Bernardo grabs his sword as well. ‘I knew it. D’Artagnan said you’d be stupid enough to bring the real one, but I had my doubts.’

Bernardo’s cheeks turn red. ‘He said _what now!?’_ he yells, but Athos turns on his heels and starts running away.

‘Come back here!’ Bernardo yells and starts running after him.

‘Captain, stop!’ Robert yells after him, but Bernardo doesn’t even hear him. D’Artagnan called him stupid even though he was the one that got tricked by Bernardo? How dare he! Bernardo runs after Athos’ footsteps, without hearing the distant cries of his crew members.

The forest around him gets darker and darker and Athos’ footsteps seem to have disappeared. Bernardo stops to listen, when suddenly he feels the cold steel of a sword pressing against his jaw.

‘If you make a sound, I’ll slit your throat here and now,’ the soft, sleek voice of Aramis whispers in his ear. Just from the sound Bernardo can tell he is grinning contently. ‘Drop your sword.’

Bernardo does as he is told, although with reluctance. His eyes adjust to the dark and he sees Athos walking up to him and the alcoholic teenager picking up his sword.

‘I can’t believe that actually worked!’ he cheers and smiles at Bernardo. ‘D’Artagnan said you’d probably be triggered by that, but I didn’t think it’d _actually_ work!’

‘You little…’ Bernardo hisses, but Aramis presses his sword firmer against his skin.

‘I told you to stay quiet, so shush,’ he says, as if Bernardo were a child. Bernardo’s blood boils, but he keeps it together. Overpowered by those denim demons, how humiliating!

‘I take it they didn’t bring the real Georges?’ Athos asks.

‘No,’ Aramis’ voice sounds behind Bernardo. ‘It was just some random crew member, but we did take the necklace, so the captain can see if it really matches.’ Porthos hands Athos the necklace.

‘Good work,’ he says and turns on his heels. ‘Let’s go before Mazarin hears what happened.’

Aramis pushes Bernardo’s back with his free hand. ‘Come along now, captain,’ he chuckles. ‘We need you.’ Bernardo grits his teeth while he complies.


	6. D'Artagnan's trick

Bernardo is immediately confronted with D’Artagnan the moment he sets foot on The Sun Queen’s deck. The man awaits him, not smirking for a change.

‘Oh my, D’Artagnan,’ Bernardo says at him. ‘It’s been a while.’

D’Artagnan says nothing, but leads the way to the captain’s hut. Aramis pushes Bernardo forward, his rapier still on Bernardo’s throat, ignoring the curious gazes of the rest of the crew. Porthos closes the door behind them once they’re all inside.

Louis shoots a dirty look at Bernardo, but otherwise doesn’t acknowledge him. She takes the pendants in both hands and presses them together, showing herself and the others that the two halves fit perfectly.

‘Beaufort spoke the truth…’ she breathes. She looks up at Bernardo. ‘So, you truly have my brother?’ Bernardo nods.

Louis unsheathes a dagger and walks up to Bernardo, bringing the tip dangerously close to his heart. He is not as much taller than she is as he hoped to be.

‘My brother better be in one piece once he gets to me!’ she shouts at him, but D’Artagnan lays a hand on her shoulder.

‘Captain, calm down,’ he says calmly. ‘Georges is fine. They won’t hurt him as long as he is useful to them.’ 

Louis snorts and pulls the dagger away. She runs her hand through her golden hair and returns to her golden chair, stabbing the dagger into her desk.

‘I’m glad your plan worked, D’Artagnan,’ she says. ‘I admit I had my doubts, but here he is. Now we have an equal hand in the negotiations.’

‘What do you mean?’ Bernardo finally blurts out.

Louis faces him, giving him an angelic smile with her lips, but her eyes don’t smile along. ‘I mean that we’re going to trade you for my brother, obviously! It’s a much fairer deal than me giving up my entire fortune.’ Bernardo feels his cheeks start burning again.

‘I didn’t think you’d be stupid enough to fall for it, but it was D’Artagnan who had the utmost faith. I have to thank him really…’

‘You bitch!’ Bernardo screams at her and Aramis can no longer hold him on his own. It takes him and both Athos and Porthos to keep the furious Bernardo under control, seizing both his arms and twisting his hands on his back. Louis however seems unimpressed.

‘Take him out of my sight,’ she says mindlessly. ‘Lock him up or something, I don’t care. However, I want to know how Mazarin learned of our plans. Get it out of him.’

‘If I may suggest,’ D’Artagnan says, stepping forward before his comrades can take action. ‘Take him to my cabin. I have a feeling I know this man the best of all. I’ll keep an eye on him. With the captain’s permission.’

‘Whatever,’ Louis replies, uninterested. ‘As long as you don’t let him get away again like last time.’ D’Artagnan bows at her and the other pirates drag the furious Bernardo away.

\----------

D’Artagnan’s private cabin is located directly below Louis’. The cabin is lit by candles and the lights of the island harbour shine behind the window. Athos, Aramis and Porthos let go of Bernardo simultaneously and he stumbles to the floor. 

‘You bastards!’ he shouts as he shoots a furious look at them. ‘How dare you take me captive!? And using such a cheap trick!’

‘An eye for an eye,’ Athos replies calmly.

‘And it’s your own fault you fell for it! You’re such a hothead!’ Porthos jeers with that goddamn childish smile of his.

‘But don’t worry,’ Aramis says as D’Artagnan enters the cabin. ‘I’m sure D’Artagnan will take very good care of you.’ He winks at Bernardo, who scoffs at this ridiculous gesture, and the three of them leave the cabin.

D’Artagnan locks the door behind them and puts the key on the key ring hanging from his belt. He unsheathes his sword and places it below Bernardo’s chin.

‘Get up and put your hands where I can see them,’ he says, having refound his stupid grin again. Bernardo does as he is told, but he doesn’t like it. All he wants is to rip D’Artagnan’s stupid head off. How dare he call him stupid! Even so, Bernardo tries to keep his calm.

‘I hear it was your idea to capture me,’ he says, without breaking eye contact.

‘Of course,’ D’Artagnan replies casually, forcing Bernardo to move to the left. ‘You didn’t think I’d actually let you get away with humiliating me like that, did you? Leaving me behind in that room, naked and vulnerable. My captain had to discover me like that. Not the way I wanted to impress her. I did not like that.’

Bernardo laughs sarcastically. ‘I had the feeling you didn’t mind so much, being chained to the bed.’ 

D’Artagnan slowly forces him backwards and Bernardo’s back hits one of the ship’s wooden columns supporting the ceiling. D’Artagnan approaches him, pressing his sword against Bernardo’s jaw so they stand chest to chest.

‘I didn’t,’ he whispers, drops his sword and kisses Bernardo on the lips. 

Bernardo’s cheeks flush scarlet red while D’Artagnan swiftly pulls off his jacket and drops it onto the floor. Overwhelmed, he doesn’t know what to do with his arms, but D’Artagnan grabs his hands and leads them down. Bernardo closes his eyes and enjoys the sensation of D’Artagnan’s lips against his neck. He breathes heavily and tries to pull D’Artagnan away from the column and towards the bed by his hands, but D’Artagnan returns his lips to Bernardo’s to persuade him to stay put, which works annoyingly well. Bernardo savours the moment he didn’t expect to come again so soon. Suddenly, he feels the texture of rough rope touching his skin.

Bernardo’s eyes fly open and he looks down his shoulder. D’Artagnan has tied his wrists together behind the column in a flash, making Bernardo stay in place.

‘Got you,’ D’Artagnan chuckles. Bernardo looks at him in shock, speechless for a moment. He tries to pull his hands free, but D’Artagnan clearly mastered his knots.

‘You bastard!’ Bernardo yells at him. 

D’Artagnan picks up Bernardo’s jacket and carefully droops it over a chair near to him, while Bernardo still tries to pry himself loose. D’Artagnan steps forward and invades Bernardo’s space once more, distracting him from his attempts.

‘I’m simply returning the favour,’ D’Artagnan whispers in his ear. He kisses Bernardo once more, but he doesn’t return it. D’Artagnan steps back. ‘Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to assist our captain on our undocking. Be good until I return.’ D'Artagnan puts his hat on and heads for the door. 

‘You can’t leave me like this!’ Bernardo shouts after him. D’Artagnan turns on his heels and looks back at him.

‘You’re right,’ he says. ‘Something’s missing.’ He walks up to the bed and rips off a piece of cloth from the sheets. He turns to Bernardo.

‘You wouldn’t…’ Bernardo exclaims. ‘You son of a…’ D’Artagnan yanks off the eyepatch and ties the piece of cloth over Bernardo’s mouth, transforming his cursing into unintelligible sounds. D’Artagnan steps back to admire the result.

‘Now it’s perfect.’

Bernardo looks at him furiously, enunciating the two words as clearly as he can through his gag: ‘Fuck you.’

‘Maybe later,’ D’Artagnan answers. He places Bernardo’s sword on the desk near him, just out of reach. Then he leaves the room, locking the door behind him.

Not long after, the ship rocks softly and the lights in the harbour start moving as the ship is leaving the island. Bernardo screams in frustration, but no one hears him.


	7. Seduction

It’s been a while since Bernardo saw the lights of the island of Loches disappear on the nightly horizon. He has no idea how much time has exactly passed since D’Artagnan left him behind, but the man doesn’t return for what seems like hours. Bernardo’s initial fury is soon replaced by fatigue and after several futile attempts at escaping, he slumps in his bonds.

He’s been sitting on the floor in defeat against the column for a while when finally, the door to the cabin creaks open and D’Artagnan enters. He shoots a glance in Bernardo’s direction and smiles, then proceeds to lock the door and take off his hat and jacket.

‘I hope you’ve enjoyed your time of solitude,’ D’Artagnan says as he faces Bernardo. ‘Because you’re all mine now.’

Bernardo looks up at him and shoots him a furious look. D’Artagnan strides up to him and pulls him into a standing position by the arm.

‘Do you want me to cut you loose?’ D’Artagnan asks, his face so close to Bernardo’s his breath brushes his cheek. 

Right now there is nothing more Bernardo wants than to be released, for various reasons, but he refuses to give D’Artagnan the pleasure of an answer. He turns his face away, but D’Artagnan grabs his chin and forces Bernardo to look back.

‘Do you want me to cut you loose?’ D’Artagnan repeats, this time in a softer voice, demanding attention. ‘You only need to ask. Just say ‘please’ and it’s done.’

Bernardo yanks himself out of the man’s grip and says nothing, only shooting him a furious look.

‘Have it your way,’ D’Artagnan says. He hooks his thumb under the piece of cloth and pulls it down, allowing Bernardo to scream at him. Bernardo however holds back his anger and only stares back in defiance. D’Artagnan raises an eyebrow playfully and then turns on his heels. 

Bernardo’s eyes follow him around the room as D’Artagnan performs various mundane tasks, like hanging his jacket in his closet, flipping through a bunch of papers and cleaning his rapier. Every once in a while, D’Artagnan shoots Bernardo a look and grins, as if to mock him and spark a reaction. 

The worst part is that it’s working. Bernardo feels vulnerable the way he is standing right now, his back forced into an arched position, his shoulders hurting from having his arms wrapped around the column for hours.

When D’Artagnan puts away his rapier and shoots him another look, Bernardo finally can’t hold in his words anymore.

‘If you want me to beg for my release you can wait a very, very long time!’ he yells. His sudden outburst is only met with a sly smile and a small headshake. 

‘And I am not _yours!_ ’ Bernardo continues. ‘I never have been and I never will be!’

D’Artagnan looks at him and to Bernardo’s great satisfaction there seems to be a flicker of disappointment in the man’s eyes. It lasts only a split second however, before D’Artagnan recovers and finds his own dumb gaze back. 

He doesn’t break eye contact while he starts unbuttoning his shirt. Then he slowly turns around and slides it off his shoulders, revealing his back. Bernardo snorts sarcastically.

‘Are you trying to seduce me?’ he says loudly. Because goddammit, it’s working. His eyes trace D’Artagnan’s tanned skin, revealing he takes his shirt off more often than just this evening. 

‘It was you, wasn’t it?’ D’Artagnan asks over his shoulder, dropping his shirt onto the floor. ‘You told Mazarin of our plans. You sabotaged us.’ Bernardo laughs out loud.

‘Not bad for a stupid bitch like me, huh?’ he exclaims. ‘Are you surprised?’

‘Not in the least,’ D’Artagnan says and he turns to face Bernardo, who meets his eyes with slight trouble due to other distractions. 

D’Artagnan slowly walks up to him. His hands slide down to his belt and nonchalantly (and annoyingly seductively) pull it off. Bernardo forces himself to keep looking into D’Artagnan’s eyes. Dammit, he’s _mad_ at him! D’Artagnan underestimated him and if there is one thing Bernardo hates it’s people underestimating him.

‘You can do whatever you want, I won’t beg,’ he says, shifting his position slightly uncomfortably. 

‘You know,’ D’Artagnan says softly, closing the gap between them. ‘I don’t think you’re stupid. I just said that because I know it upsets you and would likely get you back to me.’

He tucks Bernardo’s hair behind his ear, much gentler than Bernardo expects and catching him off guard. ‘Because I’ve wanted you for a long time.’

His fingers slide down Bernardo’s exposed neck. Bernardo wants to laugh at this ridiculous, vampiric motion, as if D’Artagnan could bite down and suck his blood at any moment. But instead, a cold, pleasant shiver travels through every nerve in his body when D’Artagnan starts lightly brushing his skin with his lips. He hates that D’Artagnan found his weak spot so easily. 

‘Cut me loose,’ Bernardo whispers, intending to make it sound like a demand. It sounds pathetic instead.

‘You know what I want to hear,’ D’Artagnan breathes into his neck. 

Curse this man to the seven seas and back!

‘Please…’

D’Artagnan cuts him loose in a swift motion, lifts Bernardo by his waist and carries him over to the bed.


	8. Golden specks

When Bernardo wakes up the next morning, the ceiling of D’Artagnan’s cabin is bathing in specs of golden light dancing on the ceiling. It’s caused by the sunlight reflecting off the ocean waves and a familiar sight among men of the sea. There is nothing more Bernardo likes to wake up to. 

That is until today, when he wakes up in D’Artagnan’s bed, in D’Artagnan’s arms, enveloped by D’Artagnan’s scent.

Bernardo lifts his head from the man’s shoulder. He looks at D’Artagnan’s face, examining his features. D’Artagnan’s eyes are closed as he is still peacefully asleep, his breathing calm and deep, a slight smile lingering on his lips. It is the most vulnerable Bernardo has ever seen him, but he feels no desire to abuse it. Instead, he rests his head again, trying to make the moment last just a little bit longer. 

He listens to the sounds of the seagulls and the faint noises the crewmembers on deck make while doing their morning chores. It sounds like home, like The Cardinal, and yet there is a difference. Somehow it sounds more… pleasant.

After a while, Bernardo decides he’s been in bed long enough and slowly gets up into a sitting position, trying not to disturb D’Artagnan. Not for his sake of course, Bernardo couldn’t care less about the man’s night rest, but he wants to go out on his own for a bit.

He slides to the edge of the bed, but just as his feet touch the floor, D’Artagnan’s voice sounds behind him: ‘Leaving already?’ 

Déjà vu. 

Bernardo turns around to face him.

‘You won’t be able to chain me to the bedpost again,’ D’Artagnan says, knocking on the wooden wall behind him to proof it. Bernardo says nothing and tries to get up, but D’Artagnan slides behind him and wraps his arms around Bernardo’s upper body.

‘Where will you go?’ D’Artagnan asks, resting his chin on Bernardo’s shoulder. ‘I’m sure you’re plenty familiar with a ship’s layout and the fact it’s surrounded by water? Which means you have nowhere to go.’

Bernardo grabs D’Artagnan’s hands and pulls them off him. He gets up and starts collecting his clothing that lies scattered all over the floor. D’Artagnan smirks and follows his example.

‘What will you do with me?’ Bernardo asks when he’s mostly dressed. D’Artagnan raises an eyebrow as a form of question while he straps his belt back on.

‘I’m a hostage,’ Bernardo clarifies, not used to having to explain himself. ‘I’m supposed to be traded for that blonde brat. What will you do with me until then? Keep me in your room as your personal pet?’

‘Would you prefer to be thrown into a cell below deck instead?’ D’Artagnan replies. 

Bernardo scoffs. He turns on his heels and heads for his jacket that is still draped over the chair, but D’Artagnan starts after him and grabs him by the wrist. He spins Bernardo back round and their faces end up only a few inches apart.

‘Because I could easily do that,’ D’Artagnan says softly. 

‘Do as you please,’ Bernardo replies through gritted teeth.

‘If I do that, there’s nothing that stands between you and Louis anymore,’ D’Artagnan says. ‘Her only order was to get you to confess who learned of our plans and told Mazarin, by all means necessary. I’m sure she had something else in mind than how we spent last night, but I got the information anyway. Question is, what will our captain do with it? Or rather, what will she do with you? She’s very vindictive.’ 

Bernardo is not impressed and tries to get out of D’Artagnan’s hold, but the man only tightens the grip on his wrist.

‘I’ll try to protect you,’ D’Artagnan adds. Bernardo looks up at him, expecting to find that perpetual smirk, showing he’s merely being made fun of, but instead D’Artagnan looks more earnest than ever. Bernardo rolls his eyes.

‘You better not think I believe that whole ‘I’ve wanted you for a long time’ crap,’ he snaps. D’Artagnan finally lets him go.

‘Don’t be like that,’ he says. ‘Didn’t we have quite the enjoyable night together?’

‘That was last night.’ Bernardo turns his back on D’Artagnan and puts on his jacket. ‘Is this how you treat all your prisoners?’

‘Depends on the prisoner,’ D’Artagnan says, supporting his old grin again, as if his earnest fit just now never happened. He puts on his jacket as well. ‘Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to report to my captain.’

D’Artagnan walks up to the door, unlocks it and swings it open.

‘Be good while I’m gone. Don’t hurt yourself,’ he says. Bernardo snorts as a form of response.

Just before D’Artagnan closes the door behind him, he pokes his head back in and adds: ‘Because as I said before, you’re all mine now. Whether you like it or not.’ 

Bernardo’s cheeks flush red with anger and he sprints to the door, but D’Artagnan quickly closes and locks it. Bernardo rams his fists on the door, yelling every bad word in his vocabulary at it in hopes of D’Artagnan hearing them.


	9. Handcuffs

It takes until near midday for D’Artagnan to return. Bernardo wonders whether he stays away for a long time on purpose, so that all of Bernardo’s anger will be washed away by the time he sees that face again. If that is indeed the case it’s smart of D’Artagnan to do so. Bernardo is furious with him. He is not a thing one can claim whenever they wish. 

‘Oh my, D’Artagnan,’ Bernardo exclaims loudly after the key turns in the lock and D’Artagnan opens the door at last. ‘I see you finally decided to return.’ 

D’Artagnan says nothing and closes the door behind him.

‘What did Louis say?’ Bernardo asks, stepping away from his position by the window. He has been trying to determine their location based on the position of the sun, but so far he hasn’t been able to make much sense out of it. 

‘I bet she wasn’t happy. Will I keep all my limbs?’ he adds casually, but the thought of Louis’ wrath does alarm him somewhat. That woman holds more rage than Bernardo himself and that is a frightening thought.

‘Oh, she screamed a lot of things,’ D’Artagnan answers. ‘Ranging from having you flogged to walking the plank. Her last threat involved her usual cutting off some fingers, but Athos and I managed to calm her down.’ 

Bernardo raises an eyebrow, but waits for D’Artagnan to continue. 

‘You’ll be put to work instead,’ he says. ‘So you can make yourself useful while you’re here.’

‘Fine with me.’

‘However,’ D’Artagnan continues and with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes he puts his hand down his inner pocket. ‘You’ll have to wear these.’ 

He holds out a familiar pair of handcuffs. Bernardo scoffs and shoots him a dirty look.

‘Captain’s orders,’ D’Artagnan adds.

‘I’m sure.’

D’Artagnan gestures at him to come over and Bernardo does so, although with reluctance. Sadly, he has no choice but to obey for now. Bernardo holds out his arms.

‘I despise you, you know that?’ he hisses while D’Artagnan closes the handcuffs around his wrists. D’Artagnan ignores him.

‘Let’s go,’ he says and opens the door without looking at Bernardo anymore, expecting him to follow, which Bernardo does grudgingly.

They walk through a long hallway and up a set of stairs. Before he knows it, Bernardo finds himself outside, in the sunlight and open air, on the deck of The Sun Queen. All of the crew men are busy doing their own thing and don’t pay much attention to the two of them while they cross the deck to the other side. 

Bernardo feels very conspicuous nonetheless, wearing head-to-toe black. D’Artagnan walks up to the only man who, by some miracle, is not clad in full denim.

‘This is Jean,’ D’Artagnan says as he gestures at the man. ‘He’s our cook and from now on your boss. Obey his commands or he’ll report to the captain about it. Jean, keep him busy.’

Jean groans in reply. He seems to be just as happy about the situation as Bernardo is. 

D’Artagnan gives Bernardo an awkward pat on the shoulder and walks away, leaving the two of them behind. Bernardo follows him with his eyes until D’Artagnan is out of sight. When he turns back around, Jean is holding out a bucket of water and a bristle brush.

‘You’ll have me _clean?_ ’ Bernardo asks incredulously.

‘Think you can handle it?’ Jean responds without blinking.

‘I am quartermaster of The Cardinal…’

‘Then you know what a clean ship should look like,’ Jean sighs in annoyance and forces the objects into Bernardo’s hands. ‘You can go scrub the deck, that’ll keep you occupied. Normally I’d let some cabin boys take care of it together, but you’ll do it by yourself. I expect the floor to be spotless when I come back, or I’ll report to the captain!’

Jean walks away briskly, grumbling something about ‘those damned Cardinal kooks’, leaving Bernardo by himself.

Bernardo looks around. The deck already looks very clean actually. It’s clear Louis cares a lot more for her ship’s appearance than most other captains would, but Bernardo starts his work nonetheless. Admittedly, he has never cleaned anything in his life, but how hard can it be?

Soon however Bernardo is drenched in sweat, exerting himself in the burning sun. It’s a bright day with not the slightest bit of wind, which makes it even worse. 

Suddenly, a pair of boots walks into his vision and Bernardo looks up. The alcoholic child is standing next to him, a bottle in his hand and a beaming smile on his face. Bernardo sighs in exasperation.

‘I didn’t know you actually had two eyes!’ Porthos says way too loudly, the smell of cheap beer wafting in Bernardo’s direction.

Goddammit. He’s forgotten his eyepatch. Bernardo feels the blush of embarrassment creeping up his neck, so he looks down again and continues his brushing.

‘Why do you wear one then?’ Porthos continues, squatting down and trying to get a good look at Bernardo’s face, as if to prove to himself both eyes are really there. ‘Is it like a fashion statement or something?’

‘Get lost!’ Bernardo growls at him, but Porthos is not impressed. Bernardo can see from the corner of his in fact existing eye the guy extends his hand to brush Bernardo’s hair away, but Bernardo dodges away in time.

‘Get away from me, you denim maniac!’ he yells. Porthos laughs at him in his light voice.

‘Porthos, leave him alone!’ a voice sounds from a bit further away. Bernardo looks up and sees Athos walking up to them. Porthos rises to his feet.

‘But this is the perfect opportunity to finally bully him!’ he whines, spreading around more alcohol fumes. Athos snatches the bottle out of his hand and holds it upside down. Only two drops fall out. Athos says nothing, but gives Porthos a meaningful look.

‘Yeah, yeah,’ Porthos sighs loudly and walks off, grumbling. Bernardo is relieved to be rid of him, but says nothing and continues his brushing.

‘Louis sent me to tell you you’re helping to serve dinner tonight,’ Athos says above him.

‘Fine,’ Bernardo replies without looking up. Athos walks off without another word.

What the hell would Louis need Bernardo for? Does she want to see if he’s capable of mundane tasks or something? That bitch! Bernardo brushes even more fiercely. 

\----------

By the time darkness starts to fall and Athos comes to pick him up, Bernardo is only halfway done. Jean side-eyes him as he follows Athos, clearly not pleased with his cleaning work. Bernardo however is most grateful Athos showed up; his arms are on fire, his back hurts and his wrists are raw from the hand cuffs.

Athos leads Bernardo below deck, to a small room where apparently the crew’s uniforms are being kept.

‘Freshen up a bit,’ Athos orders, although his voice doesn’t sound unkind. He starts digging in one of the cupboards. ‘And put this on so you’ll look presentable. Louis has guests tonight.’

‘I swear to God, if you put me in denim…’

‘Relax, it’s not,’ Athos sighs and he turns around, holding a folded-up bundle of clothing. Bernardo looks down at it with disgust.

‘It’s white.’

‘I’m sure you’ll survive one evening not dressed like you’re in mourning,’ Athos says. He pulls out a key and unlocks the hand cuffs. ‘I’ll stand guard outside. Hurry up, will you?’

Athos leaves the room and closes the door behind him. As if Bernardo could go anywhere. He rubs his wrists and shoots a dirty look at the white shirt, as if the thing itself had insisted to be worn by him. 

Bernardo turns to the tub of water standing in the corner and washes the sweat and grime off his face and body. He then puts the shirt on (with great dislike) and ties his hair into a ponytail. It’s not going to get anymore presentable than this.

Bernardo knocks on the door to tell Athos he’s ready. He says nothing when the man puts the cuffs back on, but rolls his eyes to make sure he is aware of his disinclination.

Athos takes the lead as they return to the upper deck and heads for Louis’ cabin. The sun has just disappeared behind the horizon and bathes the darkening sky in its last light. 

Would the view be the same from The Cardinal? Bernardo halts for a moment to take it in and reluctantly complies when Athos calls him over.


	10. An eye for an eye

Louis’ cabin is brightly illuminated by the opulent chandelier hanging from the ceiling. A huge wooden table is placed in the middle of the room and already decked with dishes of food. Chairs for at least ten people are waiting for the guests.

‘All you have to do is serve the guests wine whenever they run out,’ Athos explains. ‘When you’re not busy doing that, just stand still and wait over there.’

‘That’s all?’ Bernardo raises an eyebrow. 

‘That’s all,’ Athos says and he shrugs. Then he lowers his voice and Bernardo has to bend towards him a little to be able to hear what he says. ‘The captain is not pleased with you, to put it nicely. She is a vindictive woman, so watch out for her. Keep your calm.’

Bernardo doesn’t understand why Athos would want to help him, but he nods. 

Then the door opens and Louis comes in. She’s wearing a ridiculous crimson red and gold suit with a matching, huge hat. Bernardo’s eyes nearly pop out at such horrifying taste in clothing, but he wisely shuts his mouth.

Louis is followed by Aramis, Porthos and finally D’Artagnan, who are all wearing outfits one could only describe as ‘denim chic’. It’s still denim, but it looks slightly dressier than their normal abominations.

Bernardo’s eyes meet D’Artagnan’s and the man halts for a moment. He looks Bernardo up and down and blinks a couple of times. Bernardo doesn’t know what to make of this, but decides to say nothing and just stand still and wait, just like Athos has told him. D’Artagnan recovers and walks over to the window on the other side of the room.

‘My, don’t you look handsome tonight,’ Aramis speaks in his sleek voice, startling Bernardo. The man rests his hand on Bernardo’s shoulder, who immediately shakes it off again. ‘You should wear different colours more often.’

Aramis winks at him and Bernardo answers with the biggest eyeroll he can muster. Aramis chuckles and walks away.

Louis barks orders for a couple of minutes at everyone but Bernardo, as if she refuses to acknowledge his presence. Then, voices can be heard outside. Soon a group of five people enters, none of whom Bernardo recognizes. To his surprise one of them is an older woman, who carries herself with a royal presence.

‘Lady Anne, how wonderful to see you again,’ Louis chants with an angelic fake smile, spreading her arms out welcomingly. 

‘Louis, it has been too long!’ Lady Anne returns the smile much more sincerely and the two women kiss each other on both cheeks. Their kisses hover though, no physical contact is made.

‘Have a seat, please,’ Louis coos. Lady Anne sits on the opposite end of the table. Her party and Louis’ men sit down between them.

‘Help yourself to whatever you like, there’s more than enough,’ Louis’ says. She snaps her fingers at Bernardo, who does as he is told and starts serving.

‘This is all very pleasant, Louis,’ Lady Anne says while she holds out her crystal glass for Bernardo to pour the wine into. ‘But won’t you just tell me what you want? You wouldn’t invite me for no reason. Just get to the point already.’ She takes a sip of her wine and nods approvingly.

‘Cunning as ever, Lady Anne.’ Louis smiles, her eyes still cold however. ‘Very well, I shall cut to the chase. I want you to mediate between me and Mazarin.’ 

Bernardo shoots Louis a quick look, but continues his job.

‘Mediate?’ Lady Anne repeats, nearly choking on her wine. ‘With Mazarin? You’ve never asked me to mediate for you before, Louis! What happened?’

‘Let’s just say Mazarin acquired something I am desperately looking for,’ Louis answers. ‘And in return I have stolen something of his I’m sure he’d like to get back.’ 

She deliberately doesn’t look at Bernardo, who has finished serving Lady Anne’s party and walks around the table to serve Louis’ men.

‘My, you pirates never leave each other alone, do you,’ Lady Anne sighs, after which she gulps down her entire glass of wine in one go. Louis snaps her fingers again at Bernardo, who walks away from a very disappointed Porthos to refill Lady Anne’s glass.

‘Thank you, handsome.’ Lady Anne smiles up at Bernardo, but he quickly turns on his heels and walks away.

‘You’ve dealt with Mazarin before, my dear Louis,’ Lady Anne continues. ‘Why would you suddenly need my help?’

‘You are the only one Mazarin has deep, deep respect for, milady,’ Louis says. She folds her hands in front of her. ‘And it is absolutely vital I set up a deal under good conditions with him. Not just for my sake, but for his own as well. So that he gets his property back in one piece.’

Bernardo snorts as he pours the wine into D’Artagnan’s glass. D’Artagnan shoots him a look and Bernardo remains quiet.

‘I hate writing letters back and forth, it takes so much time,’ Louis continues. ‘If you could take care of it, milady, I’m sure the issue will be solved in no time.’

‘You flatter me, Louis,’ Lady Anne says and she downs her wine in one go again. ‘God, this is good wine.’

‘Only the best for you,’ Louis replies with a sickeningly sweet tone in her voice.

Lady Anne laughs, a slight red hue tinting her cheeks already. Bernardo fills up her glass again.

‘Mazarin is a tough man to negotiate with,’ Lady Anne says, followed by a hiccup. ‘What could you possibly have stolen from him he’d be eager to get back?’

Louis’ eyes briefly meet Bernardo’s at last. She still hasn’t touched her wine, while her guests, and Porthos, do so gladly.

‘I had one of his crew members captured,’ Louis says casually. ‘Someone dear to him.’

‘My, how vicious of you!’ Lady Anne cackles, clearly not bothered by that announcement at all. Suddenly she notices Bernardo’s bonds and she cries: ‘Oh dear, it’s not you, is it!?’

‘Of course not, milady!’ Louis exclaims before Bernardo can answer. ‘You don’t think I would discuss the fate of one of my prisoners right in front of him?’

‘Ah no, of course not, my dear!’ Lady Anne giggles and she holds out her glass so Bernardo can refill it again. When he pulls the decanter away, she suddenly grabs his arm, causing him to almost drop it.

‘You’re way too pretty to belong to that crude old man!’ she yells.

‘I don’t belong to anyone!’ Bernardo hisses, pulling his arm free.

‘Watch your words,’ Athos warns him.

‘If I were to say yes, what’s in it for me?’ Lady Anne says loudly, clearly getting more and more intoxicated, as do her henchmen, and Porthos.

‘A considerable amount of gold of course,’ Louis says.

‘Gold? You’ll have to come up with something better than that!’

‘And whatever jewellery you desire.’

‘Ugh, jewellery! I’ve got plenty of jewels!’

‘Then…’ Louis pauses so she captures the attention of the whole room. Her eyes have started to sparkle, but with what seems to be malice. ‘What about a night with my handsome prisoner?’

Lady Anne squeals with delighted surprise, while Bernardo drops the decanter onto the floor, where it spills the last remaining wine onto the thick carpet.

‘Captain!’ D’Artagnan yells as he jumps up from his chair.

‘Sit down, D’Artagnan,’ Louis orders. She looks back at Bernardo.

‘How dare you..!’ Bernardo hisses and he clenches his fists.

‘As long as you’re on my ship, you are mine and you will do as I say,’ Louis threatens softly. She rises from her chair and plants her palms on the edge of the table. ‘You think Mazarin will treat Georges well? This is merely an eye for an eye.’

‘Louis…’ D’Artagnan starts, but Louis shuts him up with a mere wave of her hand. 

‘Lady Anne,’ she exclaims without looking away from Bernardo. ‘He is all yours for the night. I hear he has never been with a woman before!’

 _‘You bitch!’_ Bernardo screams and dashes forward towards Louis. For a moment he sees red. Lady Anne screams, but Bernardo barely hears it. He wants to rip that damned woman’s heart out!

D’Artagnan jumps between him and Louis and wraps his arms around Bernardo’s upper arms. Bernardo struggles with everything he has while D’Artagnan tries to pull him away from Louis, who just stands there with her arms crossed in front of her chest, not fazed at all and smiling contently. 

Bernardo screams and swears at her while D’Artagnan drags him out of the room, leaving a baffled Lady Anne and her party behind.

Somehow D’Artagnan manages to reach his cabin and open the door. Bernardo is no longer screaming, but he’s still struggling to get out of D’Artagnan’s strong grip. 

Finally, the man lets go of him and Bernardo drops to the floor. He furiously turns to D’Artagnan.

‘Why did you stop me!? he yells at him. D’Artagnan just stands there, panting.

‘You shouldn’t… have done that…’ he manages to say.

‘What do you mean!?’ Bernardo gets up on his feet. ‘She tried to sell me like some common whore! In return for my own freedom!’

‘She wants to spark a reaction. She just wants to torment you.’

Bernardo’s eyes nearly pop out. ‘Spark a reaction? _Torment me!?_ Why are trying to downplay this!?’

‘Look, this is just how she is,’ D’Artagnan says. He starts in Bernardo’s direction. ‘I’ll talk to her and…’

‘Stay away from me!’

D’Artagnan halts.

‘I don’t need your protection!’ Bernardo yells. ‘I can take care of myself. Leave me alone!’

D'Artagnan stands motionless for a couple of seconds. Then he turns on his heels, leaves the room and locks the door. His footsteps quickly die out.

Bernardo roars in anger and kicks the nearest chair to the other side of the room.


	11. Aramis' information

Bernardo half and half expects D’Artagnan to come back for a preaching, like his uncle always does. However, D’Artagnan doesn’t return and Bernardo ends up going to bed alone. 

When he wakes up and looks back over his shoulder, D’Artagnan’s side of the bed seems untouched. A painful knot forms in Bernardo’s chest. Did he spend the night in someone else’s arms..? Whatever, who cares.

Bernardo gets up. He cleans his face at the sink and pulls his hair out of the now-messy ponytail. Thanks to those damned handcuffs he can’t change out of the stupid white shirt though.

Right as he has finished strapping on his boots someone loudly knocks on the door and the key turns in the lock. For a moment Bernardo thinks it’s D'Artagnan, but that doesn’t make any sense. The door opens and it’s Jean standing on the threshold, looking exactly as annoyed as Bernardo has seen him last yesterday.

‘Oh good, you’re up,’ Jean says and he turns around and walks away. Bernardo blinks in surprise for a moment. 

‘Come!’ Jean’s voice sounds from down the hallway. Bernardo decides to follow.

All of the crew has gathered on the upper deck, sitting together in small groups while having a meagre breakfast. Everyone is chatting cheerfully and most ignore Bernardo as he walks by, except for a few who look at him with curiosity. He ignores them and follows Jean, who hands him a plate with crumbly biscuits and some ale. Bernardo received far better food back at The Cardinal, but doesn’t complain, as he hasn’t eaten anything in ages.

Bernardo sits down, his back against a wooden crate, and eats in solitude while he observes the crew men. Most of them still ignore him, but he spots two young guys shooting interested looks at him. When they notice Bernardo is looking back they quickly return to their food, visibly embarrassed.

Bernardo looks around for D’Artagnan, just to make sure the man hasn’t drowned himself in desperation or something, but he doesn’t see him. He doesn’t see his usual pet pirates either though. They’ve probably just gathered somewhere else. Yet the knot in Bernardo’s chest tightens.

Somewhere on the ship a bell sounds. Everybody gathers their things, gets up and heads for their chores. Bernardo stays behind with Jean, who hands him a familiar bucket and brush and leaves him without saying another word. Bernardo sighs and resumes his deck scrubbing from the previous day.

It’s near sundown when Bernardo finally reaches the other side of the deck and he is absolutely exhausted. 

Just as he is in the middle of scrubbing the last part of the wooden floor in front of Louis’ cabin’s entrance, the door suddenly opens and Louis herself steps outside. She looks down upon Bernardo and he defiantly looks back at her. They stare at each other for only a brief moment, but it feels like eternity. Louis then straightens her back and walks away. 

Bernardo’s eyes follow her until she disappears below deck. There are no voices to be heard behind the door and before Bernardo even realizes what he is doing, he has dropped his brush, jumped to his feet and entered the cabin. He closes the door behind him.

Bernardo pants a little from the sudden rush of adrenaline that’s hit him. He scans the room, but there is no one to be seen. The dining table and chairs that had been put in the middle for the guests have been removed again, but the wine stain Bernardo made is still clearly visible. 

Once his heartbeat has calmed down, Bernardo starts looking again for the treasure map. He knows it’s very likely a lost cause, but if Louis finds out he’s been looking through her stuff she’ll be very annoyed and that thought alone makes it worth it for Bernardo.

Just when he’s going through Louis’ desk drawers, aa deep voice says from the other side of the room: ‘Something tells me you’re not supposed to be here.’

Bernardo nearly has a heart attack. Aramis is leaning against the entrance door with crossed arms and a sly smile. 

‘I was sent here to clean,’ Bernardo blurts out, not as confident as he had planned.

‘You’re a terrible liar.’ Aramis leaves his leaning spot and walks up to the desk. Bernardo sees no way out of this one, so he just stays where he is and tries to look composed.

‘Is this your revenge on the captain for last night?’ Aramis asks, vaguely gesturing at the desk and the documents that lie scattered around on the floor. ‘Bit of a sad attempt, isn’t it? She was in quite a state yesterday night.’

‘I don’t give a damn about Louis’ state,’ Bernardo snaps.

‘Our captain hates to be defied, you see,’ Aramis says, ignoring him. He rests his hands on the desk so he and Bernardo stand face to face. ‘She hates to appear weak. So when you disobeyed her order and stood up against her, she wanted to have you punished. To have you flogged, no less than fifty times, in front of the whole crew.’ 

Bernardo shifts uncomfortably, but says nothing.

‘D’Artagnan talked to her all night, you know, trying to reason with her,’ Aramis continues, still smiling. ‘Since you’re standing here unharmed and I haven’t been informed of a mandatory crew gathering, he must have succeeded.’

‘Why would he do that?’ Bernardo asks softly. Aramis laughs out loud.

‘You really don’t get it, do you?’ he howls. ‘God, you really are stupid.’ 

Bernardo clenches his fists. Aramis sees it, but ignores it. He walks up to Bernardo, who unintentionally backs away until he bumps into the wall. Aramis stops right in front of him, their faces mere inches apart. 

‘D’Artagnan doesn’t care for other people,’ Aramis says. ‘He does not _love._ Not even those who love him the most.’ For a moment Aramis’ smile seems to lose its joy, but the moment is so brief Bernardo can’t tell for sure. ‘You must be special,’ he adds in a mocking whisper.

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about.’

Aramis gives him a look that is a mixture of pity and amusement. He turns away from Bernardo and walks to the door. 

‘Do with this information what you will,’ Aramis says. ‘But don’t think this is how he treats all our prisoners…’ He opens the door. 

‘Now be a dear and clean that up, will you?’ he says, gesturing once more at the scattered pieces of paper and conjuring up his classic sly smile. ‘You’re not the only one suffering when Louis throws a tantrum.’ 

He then leaves the room, leaving a confused Bernardo behind.

For a moment Bernardo stands there, transfixed. Various thoughts race through his head. Why would Aramis tell him this? Is it a trick? He can’t be trusted. None of them can be trusted! But for what purpose would he share this information with Bernardo? How would this benefit Aramis? Maybe he spoke the truth.

Yet there is one thought that keeps resurfacing: D’Artagnan didn’t spend last night in someone else’s arms.

The knot in Bernardo’s chest loosens and he feels like he can breathe again. He comes back to reality and starts collecting all the fallen documents hastily. He stuffs them back into the drawers and rams them shut. Then, he dashes towards the door and flings it open, nearly hitting a crew member just passing by in the face. The man shouts after him, but Bernardo doesn’t care. Where is D’Artagnan?

He runs around the ship, followed by some curious gazes, but he doesn’t even notice. D’Artagnan is not at the obvious places (you know, where he would be _working_ ) so Bernardo sprints to the only option left: D’Artagnan’s own cabin. 

Bernardo flings open the door and D’Artagnan turns to face him.

‘Bernardo?’ he asks in surprise. ‘What are you doing here?’

Bernardo runs up to him.

‘What..?’ D’Artagnan exclaims out in bewilderment.

Bernardo leaps into D’Artagnan’s arms and kisses him like he has never kissed him before. That first one in Louis’ cabin, the many kisses shared in the upstairs room at the island of Loches… All pale in comparison to what Bernardo is feeling right now.

Despite the handcuffs he puts his arms around D’Artagnan’s neck. The man’s surprise seems to have melted away as he eagerly puts his arms around Bernardo and returns the kiss. Bernardo pulls away.

‘Make no mistake,’ he says as he looks D’Artagnan into his eyes. ‘You don’t own me. I am not yours.’

D’Artagnan smiles. ‘You are not mine,’ he repeats. ‘Nor are you Louis’ or Mazarin’s.’

Good answer. They resume their kiss and finally Bernardo pulls D’Artagnan to the bed by his collar, lying down on the sheets and pulling the man on top of him.


	12. A sudden farewell

The next few days seem to fly by in absolute bliss. Bernardo can’t remember a time when he was as happy as he is now. Every day he works from the early morning until the evening, but every night he spends in D’Artagnan’s bed. 

As long as he can be with the man, Bernardo doesn’t mind the strain of physical labour he hasn’t done for years. As long as he can be with D’Artagnan, he doesn’t need anything or anyone else.

D’Artagnan, on the other hand, insists Bernardo meets The Sun Queen’s crewmembers. Despite Bernardo’s initial opposition (‘What if the denim is contagious!?’), he eventually agrees. 

It turns out The Sun Queen’s crew is not as bad as he thought. Not everyone is as moody as Jean, as annoying as Porthos or as awful as Louis. In fact, most of them are pretty nice. Most of them are energetic and friendly, the complete opposite of the solemn crew back at The Cardinal.

The two young guys Bernardo had spotted staring at him the other day turn out to be two fairly new crew members, called Pierre and Pascal, and they’re probably the most energetic of everyone on board and there’s no better way to describe them than being Bernardo’s personal fans. 

Whenever they get the chance, they ask him all sorts of questions about his ‘legendary adventures’. They go as far as helping him out with his work so he can finish early, but Jean won’t have it and scolds them. 

Bernardo pretends he doesn’t care about any of it, but even he has to admit to himself it’s sort of nice to not be just on your own. 

Soon The Sun Queen’s crew accepts him into their middle and he never has so sit alone during a meal again. And at night, he falls asleep to the sound of D’Artagnan’s breathing, a sound more soothing than the waves of the ocean.

Then one night, D’Artagnan returns later than normal. Bernardo looks up when the door opens.

‘Oh my, D’Artagnan! You stayed away long tonight,’ he says. ‘Did Louis throw a tantrum again?’

Bernardo laughs, but D’Artagnan doesn’t join him. He solemnly takes off his jacket and puts it away in an absurdly slow pace. When he turns back to Bernardo, his face is pale. He looks more serious than ever, sad even.

‘Louis has made a deal,’ D’Artagnan says. ‘We’re making the trade tomorrow morning.’ Bernardo just stares back at the man, eyes popping.

‘Tomorrow?’ he manages to say. ‘But how..?’

‘Lady Anne may have questionable morals,’ D’Artagnan replies. ‘But she’s the best mediator out there. She managed to appease both parties and come to an agreement both can live with. Tomorrow we’re meeting Mazarin, a couple of miles away from here.’ He pauses for a moment. ‘So this is your last night here.’

‘I see,’ Bernardo says slowly. The both of them remain silent for a while, lost in their own thoughts, not knowing what to say.

‘Well, it’s about time!’ Bernardo finally exclaims, louder than planned. ‘I was getting sick of this gaudy thing you people dare call a ship anyway!’ 

He laughs and at last D’Artagnan manages to smile as well.

‘So tomorrow’s a big day, huh!’ Bernardo continues, still shouting louder than he wants to. ‘We’d better go to sleep then.’ 

He briskly turns around and gets into bed, rolling over and facing away from D’Artagnan’s spot. 

D’Artagnan takes off his boots and blows out the candles, after which he climbs into bed as well. The moon reflects on the ocean’s surface, creating specs of silver light on the wooden ceiling. 

Bernardo can hear D’Artagnan shift and roll over. His hands slide around Bernardo’s upper body and pull him close. D’Artagnan buries his face in Bernardo’s hair.

‘I don’t want you to go,’ he whispers barely audible. 

Bernardo wants to repeat those words, but somehow they won’t cross his lips. It will make the sudden farewell all the more painful.


	13. Returning home

The next morning Bernardo is woken up by D’Artagnan softly shaking his arm. With a jolt in his stomach he remembers what day it is. D’Artagnan says nothing and starts to get dressed, so Bernardo follows his example in silence.

Just as they simultaneously turn to each other to say something, they are interrupted by a knock on the door.

‘D’Artagnan, we have The Cardinal in sight,’ Athos’ voice sounds from the other side of the door. ‘It’s time.’

‘Coming!’ D’Artagnan says back. 

He grabs his keys and unlocks Bernardo’s handcuffs. For a moment they just stare at each other, not knowing what to say. 

Then D’Artagnan grabs Bernardo’s shoulders and pulls him to a kiss, one last time. When he pulls back, he gives Bernardo a sad smile and proceeds to open the door. Some things are best left unspoken.

The two of them walk down the hallway and enter the deck, where the majority of the crew has already gathered, except for Louis. 

Bernardo can see the familiar sails of The Cardinal over their heads. Any moment the ship will come up sideways, pointing in the opposite direction of The Sun Queen, so both ships can easily sail away after the trade, as has been discussed. 

It’s a beautiful day. The early morning sun is shining brightly and the sky is the bluest of blues. A soft breeze is blowing and bulging the sails. A perfect day really. Yet Bernardo feels nauseous, but he can’t tell why. He’s going home, after all.

Soon both ships float beside each other, attached by several hooks from both sides and two planks crossing from one ship to the other. 

Finally, Louis decides to show herself, accompanied by lady Anne and a line of about a dozen crew members carrying what seem to be heavy bags. The rest of the crew parts to make way for them, blocking Bernardo’s view upon The Cardinal. 

Bernardo looks at D’Artagnan, who is standing next to him, from the corner of his eye, but the man looks straight ahead with a face stern like a mask.

Bernardo can hear his uncle’s calm voice and Louis’ shrill one alternating, but he can’t hear what they’re saying exactly. Finally, The Sun Queen’s crew parts, creating a long path for Bernardo. He hesitates for a second, but D’Artagnan nudges him forward.

Bernardo starts walking, his gaze fixed upon his home ship. All of The Sun Queen’s crew is looking at him and it makes him feel highly uncomfortable. As soon as he sets foot back on The Cardinal, these people are his enemies again. Actually, they always were. But then they will be _real_ enemies again.

From the corner of his eye he notices Pierre and Pascal, who seem to be on the verge of tears. Ridiculous. There is no place for sentimentalities here!

Bernardo steps up the plank and observes as Georges does the same on the other side. The boy is a bit pale and slightly skinnier than before, but he looks fine otherwise. Mazarin looks the same as always: calm and composed, as if he has everything under control.

‘Attention!’ Lady Anne shouts. ‘Hostages: cross!’ 

Both Bernardo and Georges step forward and cross the planks to their respective ships. Georges side-eyes Bernardo as they pass each other. He looks frightened, as if he expects Bernardo to push him off his plank all of a sudden. Both safely reach their own ships. Mazarin spreads his arms to receive his nephew.

‘Bernardo!’ he says as he pats him awkwardly on the shoulder. ‘Home at last! We will be leaving soon, so come, come to my cabin. You must be exhausted.’ 

Mazarin turns and heads for his cabin. Bernardo looks over his shoulder. He sees Georges being heartily received by all of The Sun Queen’s crew, making sure he his alright. D’Artagnan is nowhere to be seen.

Bernardo follows his uncle, while the crew of The Cardinal brings the heavy bags he had noticed earlier below deck.

\----------

‘Sit down, sit,’ Mazarin says as he gestures at a chair that is clearly waiting for someone, as it stands in the middle of the room. Bernardo sits down as his uncle sits opposite of him at his desk. 

‘It’s good to have you back, Bernardo,’ Mazarin says, smiling. ‘It’s been a while.’ 

‘Thank you,’ Bernardo replies. ‘I’m… glad to be back.’ 

‘Did they treat you well?’ 

‘Some more than others.’ 

‘Good, good,’ Mazarin says, but he seems to not really be listening. ‘So while you were there, did you gather any useful information?’ 

‘Nothing that we didn’t already know I’m afraid.’ 

‘I see, how... disappointing.’ Mazarin’s face changes from welcoming into that familiar miffed expression. Bernardo hates to see his uncle like that. 

‘I did however make another attempt at finding Louis’ treasure map,’ he says, trying to brighten up his uncle’s spirit a bit. ‘It doesn’t seem to be present on The Sun Queen however...’ he adds, realizing this information wouldn’t brighten up anyone’s mood. 

‘I see,’ Mazarin repeats. He rubs his beard and stares off into the distance. 

‘Uncle,’ Bernardo says after a while, breaking the awkward silence. ‘What was in the bags carried onto the ship?’ 

Mazarin wakes up from his daydreaming. ‘Why, gold of course,’ he says. Bernardo doesn’t understand. 

‘I admit that when you disappeared, I was quite at a loss of what to do at first’ Mazarin speaks. 

For a moment Bernardo thinks his uncle was actually concerned for him, but Mazarin continues: ‘As always I wanted to make sure the outcome of the situation would benefit our side the most. So, when Lady Anne contacted me about Louis’ wish to have her as a mediator, I was overjoyed! Dealing with Louis is troublesome, but that woman…’ Mazarin smiles a slightly disturbing grin, before he continues: ‘Lady Anne can easily convince Louis and Lady Anne herself is easily convinced as well. I demanded Louis add a hefty amount of gold as well in return for her brother. If I can’t have Louis’ full treasure, then at least part of it will do, for now.’ 

‘But you both had a prisoner to trade,’ Bernardo retorts. ‘That hardly sounds like a fair deal!’ 

‘You don’t think I would trade that boy _only_ for my nephew now, do you?’ Mazarin asks. He laughs out loud. ‘Oh no, clearly there was a lot more at stake for Louis than for us, so I wanted to get as much out of the deal as I could.’ Bernardo stares at his uncle.

‘I see…’

‘And now you’re back safely, we have our gold and the crew is more motivated than ever. Everybody wins!’ Mazarin gets up, goes to stand next to Bernardo and gives him another awkward pat on the shoulder.

‘It really is good to have you back though. The crew has been very disorganised. They desperately need their leader back. But for now, you should go sleep. You look miserable.’

Bernardo nods and gets up on his feet. He heads for the door, but when he turns and opens his mouth to say something, Mazarin already has his mind focused on something else, browsing through a pile of papers. Bernardo swallows his words and leaves the cabin.

Outside, he notices dark clouds gathering on the horizon. He turns to head for his cabin when he sees a small group of men led by Robert and Claude appear from below deck, whispering to each other. As soon as they spot Bernardo, they stop.

‘Captain,’ Claude says, trying to hide the surprise in his voice. ‘It’s good to have you back.’ 

Robert just stares and says nothing. There is something in his eyes Bernardo can’t quite give meaning to. He nods at them, turns on his heels and walks away. As soon as they think Bernardo can’t hear them anymore, they start whispering again, like a group of silly girls. Yet Bernardo feels uneasy.

All night Bernardo listens to the rain beating against his window as he tosses and turns in his bed, but he can’t sleep. His bed feels empty and he feels cold, but no matter how many blankets he piles onto himself, the cold won’t go away. 

Bernardo would never admit it to himself, but he misses D’Artagnan. His breathing down his neck, his arms wrapped around him. But never again will he feel them.


	14. The crew's suspicion

Three days go by and the uneasiness won’t leave. Wherever Bernardo goes, whether on the ship or on land, strange looks and whispering seem to follow him. 

He easily gets his crew back in control within the first day, but something is off. The crew listens to his commands, but sometimes there seems to be hesitation. The men avoid him when they can and even Robert and Claude, the two people who came closest to being Bernardo’s friends, seem more distant. 

When Bernardo expresses his concern to Mazarin, his uncle assures him he is just imagining things. But somehow there seems to be an invisible wall standing in between Bernardo and his crew that wasn’t there before, and he can’t tell why. He finds out not long after.

Late at night someone knocks on Bernardo’s door.

‘Come in.’

Robert enters, carrying a pile of papers. Bernardo raises an eyebrow as a form of question.

‘From Mazarin,’ Robert answers only. 

He crosses the room and puts the papers on Bernardo’s desk. He turns and heads back for the door, without even looking at Bernardo. Before he can make it to the door, Bernardo slams it shut and blocks the way. Robert finally looks at him.

‘Please get out of the way,’ he says firmly, but softly adds: ‘Captain.’

‘Robert, tell me what’s wrong,’ says Bernardo. ‘I have been shunned since the day I arrived and I demand to know why!’ 

Robert says nothing.

‘Tell me what’s going on,’ Bernardo repeats. ‘That’s an order.’

‘Very well,’ Robert sighs. He takes a couple of steps back, as if he’s afraid Bernardo will lash out at him if he stays too close.

‘We… That is, the men and I, don’t trust you, captain,’ Robert says.

‘Why would you not trust me?’ 

‘We’re pirates, none of us are to be trusted,’ Robert answers. ‘We form alliances that benefit ourselves all the time. And you spent quite a while on that ship.’ He pauses for a moment.

‘We suspect you might be working together with Louis and her crew.’

‘Why the hell would I be working with _Louis_ of all people!?’ Bernardo shouts in disgust.

‘Louis would never give up that much gold so easily,’ Robert answers calmly. ‘You spent a long time with her crew. Perhaps Louis managed to persuade you, or one of the others.’ 

‘You do know my stay at The Sun Queen wasn’t exactly voluntarily?’ Bernardo asks.

‘But it wasn’t a very unpleasant stay either, was it?’ 

Bernardo looks at Robert in a mixture of anger and shock.

‘What are you saying?’ he hisses.

‘Rumours spread easily, captain,’ Robert answers, more serious than ever. ‘And from what I’ve heard, you’ve given a very… literal meaning to the expression ‘sleeping with the enemy’.’

Bernardo roars in anger and unsheathes his rapier. He lashes out, but Robert copies his motion and blocks Bernardo’s attack. Their faces end up mere inches apart.

‘You have the benefit of the doubt for now, captain,’ Robert says softly. ‘Overtime you can proof you are still on our side. But if you hurt me now, you will only look more suspicious.’

Although he hates it, Bernardo knows Robert is right. He grits his teeth and pulls back. He returns his sword to its sheath, but Robert lingers.

‘You have trained us well,’ he says. ‘And if there is one thing you taught us, it’s that enemies must be struck down.’ He points his rapier at Bernardo.

‘Don’t become our enemy.’

Bernardo snorts but says nothing. He steps away from the door. Without breaking eye contact Robert heads for the exit and leaves Bernardo alone. 

When his footsteps have died, Bernardo falls onto his bed. Involuntarily, the image of Georges being welcomed by The Sun Queen’s crew pops up in his head, followed by the disdainful looks of his own crew. Bernardo buries his face in his pillow.

\----------

Bernardo spends most of the following days in solitude. His uncle is busy with plotting or whatever, and his crew still avoids him. 

He has no idea how to regain their confidence this way, so Bernardo pretends it doesn’t faze him. Actually, he doesn’t have to pretend at all! He doesn’t care one bit. In the end, every human is alone in this world.

Bernardo spends another endless day wandering around the ship on his own, when suddenly the peaceful silence is interrupted by a voice coming from the crow’s nest: ‘Oy! Ship spotted behind us!’

The few men present on deck look up. For any other ship it is vital to have someone in the crow’s nest to look out for possible enemies chasing them, but the only job of the person manning The Cardinal’s crow’s nest is looking out for possible prey and reporting to the captain. Ships prefer to avoid Mazarin’s crew if they can help it, so an announcement like this is rare. 

Bernardo runs up to the back of the ship and scans the edge of the ocean. Indeed, a tiny spec has appeared on the horizon. 

‘Can you see who it is?’ one of the men shouts up at the crow’s nest.

‘Not yet, but they seem to be _chasing us!’_ the watcher shouts back. ‘Go warn the captain!’

The noise from upstairs has gotten through to the men downstairs and soon everyone has gathered on the upper deck. 

Not long after, Mazarin appears. Bernardo goes to stand by his side, as to not miss any of the information. The watcher climbs down and the group splits apart to make room for him. He jumps onto the deck and turns towards Mazarin. The whole crew goes silent.

‘Captain, it appears we are being chased.’

‘So I heard,’ Mazarin replies. ‘Did you see who it is?’

The watcher hesitates for a moment, then nods.

‘Well, who is it?’ Mazarin snaps impatiently.

The boy’s eyes shoot to Bernardo for a split second and then back at Mazarin. ‘It’s The Sun Queen, captain…’

Immediately a whispering ensues among the men. Bernardo can feel every pair of eyes staring at him, but continues to focus his gaze on the watcher. Nevertheless, his cheeks flare up.

‘That’s impossible,’ Mazarin laughs. ‘It was part of our deal both ships would set out a different course for at least a week. It’s impossible to encounter them so soon! Unless…’

‘We have a traitor in our middle,’ Robert interrupts, stepping forward.

Bernardo shoots him a dirty look. Robert walks up in front of him.

‘How the hell could I have communicated with The Sun Queen?’ Bernardo laughs. ‘By throwing a message in a bottle off the ship or something?’

‘You could have contacted them behind our backs when we restocked a few days ago,’ Roberts says softly.

‘I would never!’ Bernardo looks around at his men, the ones who used to stand by his side at all times. Now their eyes are cold.

‘Captain,’ Robert says, without looking away from Bernardo. ‘We suspect our quartermaster to be working with the enemy.’

Mazarin sighs. ‘It can’t be helped.’

‘Uncle, this is ridiculous!’ Bernardo turns to Mazarin, but his uncle slowly shakes his head.

‘I’m sorry, Bernardo, but until your innocence is proven I am stripping you of your title and duties. I think it’s best if you stand to the side for now while we face Louis and her crew. Return to your cabin and wait there.’

‘No, I won’t!’ Bernardo yells. Most crewmembers take a nervous step back. ‘I refuse to listen to these unfounded suspicions!’ 

Bernardo’s hand shoots downward to his rapier, but before he can reach it someone grabs his upper arms from behind and restrains him.

‘Don’t do anything you might regret,’ Claude’s calm voice sounds behind him. Bernardo tries to get out of Claude’s grip, but he is too strong for him.

‘Take him downstairs, I’ll deal with this later,’ Mazarin says and turns away.

‘No!’ Bernardo struggles with everything he has while Claude starts dragging him to his cabin. ‘Why won’t you listen to me!?’

Suddenly something hard hits Bernardo’s head and everything turns dark.


	15. Some kind of proposal

Bernardo slowly wakes up from the pounding pain in his head. He slowly blinks, getting used to the light after coming out of deep darkness. It takes a while before it dawns on him he is in his room, lying on his bed. He can hear strange sounds in the distance that get stronger and clearer the more he wakes up.

He quickly sits up, but winces as a sharp pain shoots through his head. He lies back down until the pain and dizziness subside, after which he slowly gets off the bed and tries to find steady ground. If Claude gave him a concussion, he will surely pay for it! 

Bernardo crosses the room to the window. To his shock, outside he sees The Sun Queen floating right next to their ship. 

Suddenly he realizes the sound outside is that of swords clanging against one another and men shouting! He must have been unconscious for at least an hour or two.

Automatically his hands slide down to his waist, but his sheath and rapier are gone. They must have searched him while he was out. 

Bernardo grits his teeth. He starts for the door and yanks down the handle, but the door is locked. Although he expected it, Bernardo is furious. They will pay for this, all of them! One way or another. How dare they question his loyalty? He dedicated his whole life to his uncle and the sea!

But the doubts of his crew men are not what upsets Bernardo the most. When the watcher said it was The Sun Queen chasing them, all Bernardo could think of was how he would see D’Artagnan again. How he would face him again. How he might be able to pull him into his cabin and kiss him once more. Just once…

No, they’re back to being enemies again! He shouldn’t think like that. He would fight him, of course! And now the only thing that keeps him away from seeing D’Artagnan is this stupid door! Bernardo rams his fists against it, but the wood won’t give in. 

He lies back down on his bed, forced to listen to the clamour upstairs without being able to participate in it.

But after a while, the sounds stop abruptly and are followed by a silence. Bernardo sits up. Did someone win? And if so, which side? 

He gets up off the bed and walks around the room in hopes of maybe catching a voice. Suddenly, Bernardo can hear footsteps coming down the stairs at the end of the hall. He quickly looks around, but there isn’t really anything he can defend himself with, so he just takes a defiant stance in hopes of looking strong.

The sound of keys jangling, then turning in the door’s lock. The door swings open and Athos and Aramis step into the room, swords drawn. Athos’ eyes quickly scan the room, but Aramis’ gaze is fixed on Bernardo.

‘Well, well, so this is where you were hiding,’ he says in his slow, sly voice.

‘What the hell are you doing here?’ Bernardo yells back. Aramis just smiles.

‘All clear,’ Athos says and he returns his rapier to its sheath. He faces Bernardo. ‘Our captain wants to speak with you.’

‘Tough luck for your captain,’ Bernardo snaps back. ‘I don’t want to speak with her.’

Athos ignores him. He turns around and walks back into the hallway. Aramis shoots Bernardo a final mischievous grin and closes the door behind him as he follows Athos. 

Bernardo curses his unarmed state. If he still had his rapier, he could finally truly show Louis how he feels about her.

Not long after Athos and Aramis’ footsteps have died out, a new set of footsteps sounds down the hallway. Bernardo braces himself, but when the door opens it’s not Louis who steps over the threshold. It’s D’Artagnan.

Bernardo’s eyes nearly pop out. Several emotions are raging through his head, fighting to get the upper hand. The urge to run up to the man facing him and throw his arms around his neck is very persistent, but for once Bernardo’s common sense takes the lead.

‘W-what the hell are you doing here?’ he manages to utter. D’Artagnan closes the door behind him.

‘Where is Louis?’ Bernardo continues. ‘They said the captain wanted to speak with me.’ 

‘You’re speaking to him right now,’ D’Artagnan answers. 

‘What..?’ Bernardo doesn’t understand. D’Artagnan grins.

‘Not long after you left, Louis told her brother of her plans to make him the next captain of The Sun Queen,’ D’Artagnan tells. ‘But he immediately refused. Louis went mad and threatened to have him tortured until he agreed, after which the crew revolted against her and forced her to step down. After a vote I was made captain.’

‘What about Louis?’ Bernardo asks.

‘We dropped her at an island where she can start a new life.’ D’Artagnan shrugs like it’s no big deal. When Bernardo says nothing, he continues: ‘After that, I turned the ship around and went on the hunt for The Sun Queen.’

‘Why?’ Bernardo asks. ‘Did you want to get the gold back?’ 

D’Artagnan suddenly hesitates for a moment.

‘I heard you were in trouble…’ he says softly. 

Bernardo can barely believe his own ears. For a moment he doesn’t know how to respond to that, but finally says: ‘What makes you think that?’

‘There’s rumours saying the quartermaster of The Cardinal is suspected of treason,’ D’Artagnan answers. ‘I figured it was because of your stay with us and... I felt responsible.’ 

Bernardo’s cheeks flush bright red, but he is not sure why.

‘So you thought to come to my rescue?’ he snaps.

‘Well, I just...’ D’Artagnan stammers.

‘Who do you think I am!? Some damn damsel in distress!?’ Bernardo shouts at him.

‘No, of course not, I…’

In the split second D’Artagnan lets his guard down, Bernardo leaps forward, shoves D’Artagnan against the wall while unsheathing the man’s own rapier. Before D’Artagnan knows it, Bernardo has the sword pressed against his throat.

‘Got you,’ Bernardo whispers, out of habit.

‘You got me,’ D’Artagnan says back out of habit, raising his hands in defeat. Bernardo looks into his eyes, as if he is waiting for D’Artagnan to finish the ritual. 

‘What will you do with me now?’ the man finally says.

‘The rumours are true, I am suspected of treason,’ Bernardo says softly. ‘But if I kill you here and now, the men will know I’m not a traitor and welcome me back into the crew…’

‘You’re right,’ D’Artagnan says. ‘So go ahead.’

Bernardo grits his teeth. D’Artagnan is awfully relaxed about the situation, as he always is about everything. Bernardo hisses and lowers the rapier. D’Artagnan knows he won’t do it, so there’s no use pretending. Bernardo steps back, but keeps the sword pointed at the man.

‘Why are you here, D’Artagnan? Why are you _really_ here?’

D’Artagnan seems to hesitate for a moment, but finally steps forward.

‘I’ve come to ask whether you would consider coming with me and stay by my side!’ he blurts out all of a sudden. 

Bernardo stares at him in shock for a few seconds, until he finally regains his senses. 

‘What the hell!? Is this some kind of proposal!?’

‘Ah…’ D’Artagnan takes a step back again, suddenly all flustered. His face turns red. If the situation wasn’t so surrealistic, Bernardo would laugh at the man’s sudden and out of character mood change.

‘Stay by your side?’ Bernardo repeats. ‘You mean on The Sun Queen? Leave behind my uncle, my crew and my ship? Everything I have ever known?’ 

D’Artagnan nods shyly.

‘I realise that what I’m asking is a lot,’ he says. ‘And I know you don’t belong to anyone, so I won’t ask you to be mine.’ D’Artagnan takes a step forward again, a hopeful glimmer in his eyes that are fixed on Bernardo. ‘But will you please at least stay by my side?’

Bernardo stares into those eyes, trying to find a hint of sarcasm, a glimmer of betrayal. But there is not a shadow to be found. 

It’s as if a burden he has been carrying for years is suddenly sliding off his shoulders, as if he can finally take a full breath of air again after being underwater for almost too long. A warm feeling spreads throughout his body.

‘What if...’ Bernardo says softly without averting his gaze. ‘What if I wanted you... to ask me to be yours?’

D’Artagnan’s face fills up with a mixture of relief and delight. He takes another step forward.

‘Will you come with me and be mine?’ he asks.

Finally Bernardo drops the sword and leaps into the man’s arms. He wraps his arms around D’Artagnan’s neck and they kiss, a kiss that again exceeds all their previous ones.


	16. Two captains

Bernardo is woken from a deep sleep by the early morning light shining through the window. Although he hasn’t opened his eyes yet, he knows exactly where he is. The sounds of the seagulls and the faint noises the crew on the deck upstairs make while doing their morning chores sound familiar, but more pleasant than ever. The bed he is lying in is soft and warm and smells like the earth and sun. 

He hears a soft sound and slowly opens his eyes. D’Artagnan is shuffling around the room, trying to make as little noise as possible. When he turns around and sees Bernardo is awake, he smiles. He sits down on the bed, next to Bernardo.

‘You’re finally awake. You’ve been asleep for a full day and night,’ D’Artagnan says, answering Bernardo’s unspoken question. ‘Did you sleep well?’ 

Bernardo stretches his arms out above him. ‘The best I have in ages.’

‘Me too.’ D’Artagnan smiles, a soft gaze in his eyes.

‘What are you looking at?’ Bernardo asks sharply, but he can’t stifle a smile too.

‘You,’ D’Artagnan answers. His gaze shifts to Bernardo’s hand, which is resting on the white sheets. His own hand slides to it and their fingers entwine. 

‘I can barely believe you’re really here.’

Bernardo doesn’t answer. He too can barely believe it. After feeling utterly alone and miserable, under the impression he would never sleep soundly again, he now found himself back where he liked to be most.

But if it were up to his uncle, it won’t last long. Bernardo’s thoughts float back to the morning of the previous day.

\----------

After Bernardo has gathered his things, he follows D’Artagnan through the hallway to the main deck of The Cardinal. There, all of the crew has been gathered after their defeat, surrounded by pirates clad in denim pointing rapiers at them. 

When Bernardo steps outside into the sunlight, he immediately hears whispering, starting at the front of the group and moving to the back like a wave on the ocean surface. 

Bernardo says nothing as he faces his now-former fellow crew members. Some of them look at him with a shocked expression, others, like Robert and Claude, disdainful rather than surprised. But none of them looks as horrified as Mazarin. 

‘Bernardo, what the hell do you think you’re doing?’ he barks. ‘Return to your cabin immediately!’

‘I’m going along with them,’ Bernardo answers. ‘On my own volition.’

‘Traitor!’ Robert hisses.

‘Bernardo,’ Mazarin says, calming himself down a bit. ‘You don’t want to do that. Go back to your cabin and stay with us. Show us you’re not a traitor.’ He emphasizes that last sentence.

‘I’m going along with them,’ Bernardo repeats, more sternly.

‘Bernardo, go back to your cabin. _Now!’_

Bernardo doesn’t move, but merely stares at his uncle in defiance. Mazarin’s eyes shift between him and D’Artagnan, who is standing next to him. The man rests his hand on Bernardo’s shoulder.

‘I see, so that’s how it is,’ Mazarin says, barely able to suppress his rage. His eyes grow ice cold. ‘If that is your wish, so be it. Then you are no longer my nephew. The next time we meet we will be enemies. And we _will_ meet again.’

‘Can’t wait,’ says Aramis, who is standing closest to Mazarin, mockingly.

‘Move out!’ D’Artagnan shouts at his crew and the pirates start heading back for their own ship. Bernardo looks at his uncle one more time and then turns his back on him. He starts after D’Artagnan.

‘Don’t think that betraying us will go unpunished, Bernardo!’ Mazarin shouts after him. ‘You’ll pay for this, mark my words! I’ll make sure you do!’

Bernardo doesn’t look back. Once he sets foot on The Sun Queen, he immediately heads for D’Artagnan’s cabin.

\----------

‘Bernardo, are you alright?’ D’Artagnan’s voice asks in the distance. 

Bernardo returns to the present. D’Artagnan looks him in the eyes with a hint of concern. Their fingers are still intertwined.

‘Were you thinking of your uncle?’ D’Artagnan asks. Bernardo nods. How does he even know that?

‘We damaged The Cardinal’s rudder, so they won’t be able to navigate and pursue us for at least a day or two.’

‘I’m not afraid of my uncle,’ Bernardo retorts, offended by the mere thought. 

He lets go of D’Artagnan’s hand, gets up and starts getting dressed. D’Artagnan remains seated on the bed. 

While Bernardo buttons up his shirt, doubts start creeping into his head. It’s not like the choice between staying back at The Cardinal and coming to The Sun Queen was a hard one, but now that he is here, what is he supposed to do? He is no longer quartermaster, he no longer has a role.

Bernardo splashes some water in his face and when he turns around, D’Artagnan’s face scrunches up into his familiar stupid grin. 

‘Time to do what pirates do best!’ he says enthusiastically as he gets up.

‘What..?’

D’Artagnan winks at him, turns on his heels, swings the door open and heads for the upper deck. Bernardo, not really knowing what he is supposed to do, follows.

The early morning sun shines down upon the ship’s upper deck, where the crew members of The Sun Queen have gathered and are chattering among themselves. As D’Artagnan and Bernardo walk up the stairs to the quarter deck, the voices grow softer while conversations are being rounded up. 

D’Artagnan rests his palms on the railing and looks out over his crew. Bernardo, feeling awkward being stared at by these still-strangers, stands behind him. 

‘Alright men,’ D’Artagnan shouts loud enough for everyone to hear. ‘Our mission has been completed, so it’s time to set a new goal! Time to sail out and find us some merchant ships we can pillage!’

‘Aye, captain!’ the crew cheers back in unison. They look up at D’Artagnan, expecting commands. But instead, D’Artagnan turns to Bernardo. Bernardo just stares back at the man. What does he want?

D’Artagnan vaguely gestures with his head and suddenly Bernardo understands perfectly well what he means. He hesitates for a moment, afraid of the reaction he might get, or rather not get, but he finally steps forward and shouts: ‘Lift anchor and hoist the sails!’

‘Aye, captain!’ the crew immediately yells back at him. 

They run off to their respective tasks. Bernardo can barely suppress a smile of relief. D’Artagnan says nothing, but grins and walks up to the steering wheel. Bernardo does the same. They both grab the wheel with one hand, the fingers of their other hand entwining. Their eyes meet for a moment. Then, they focus on the distant horizon.


End file.
